


Better for it

by Dreamsparkle



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets a job far away from Hawaii. Danny's the only one who hasn't said anything yet and he should have realised thats the worse reaction of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better for it

When he saw Danny that afternoon, it had been nearly a week since they had spoken. A week since Steve had told Danny and the others he had gotten a new job. Danny had been the only one not to get angry and maybe he should have realised that reaction was the worst.

Now, Danny watched him packing the last of his things from the doorway. He still hadn't spoken. Steve couldn't take it anymore, he took a position leaning against his dining room table and stared back.

"Anything I can help you with, Danny?" He asked.

Danny frowned, he looked hurt mostly, still not angry. It was too easy to read Danny. He had meant to sort that out but had ended up enjoying seeing the expressions too much. No matter how much he wound Danny up, the blonde just got more alive.

"You didn't have to do this." Danny said.

"It's just a job, Danny." Steve smiled, it was forced but he didn't let Danny see that. "It'll be good for me, I want to go."

Danny took a few steps forward into the room. He whispered a curse. He looked Steve in the eye. "...And I suppose it has nothing to do with the fact that the courts have suddenly decided to re-examine Rachel's custody agreement?" Danny didn't really ask. He looked so vulnerable, the way he always did when Steve helped him with Grace. That's why he hadn't told him this time. Except his partner had figured it out by himself anyway.  
"Danny..."  
"You didn't have to." Danny interrupted any lie he might have thought of. Steve frowned, looking down. It had been necessary, maybe it's time he told Danny that.

"I heard Rachel was thinking of moving again." Danny breathed in like he had been punched. He shook his head in denial, but Steve could see the knowledge had fit easily in Danny's head. Danny believed Rachel would do that to him. Do it to him again.

Steve would lose Danny either way because Danny would follow Grace anywhere. "I couldn't let her do that to you again... I just couldn't. At least this way I know she's safe. This way, I'll always know you're happy."

Danny swallowed hard, he didn't look happy right then. He looked like he wanted to cry, he looked like he wanted to shout at Steve but couldn't.

"I'm guessing you're going to go back to New Jersey now, I know you miss it there." Steve tried to cheer him up. Danny rubbed a hand over his face in frustration then stepped forward. Steve continued talking.

"I think here would be a better place to raise Grace, personally." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Kono's still teaching you both how to surf..."

Steve had no idea what Danny was doing, until Danny's hands rested on his jaw and he was being kissed.

Fuck, it was Danny kissing him, and there was no way he wasn't affected by it. His own hands flew up to Danny's shoulders, clinging as the world span and tilted. He kissed that warm mouth back. He didn't stop to ask why this was happening. He couldn't form the thought.

Danny ran fingers through his hair, tugging the short strands at the nape. His whole body stuttered in pleasure. He bit Steve's bottom lip, turning Steve's grip on his arms painful.

"Danno." Steve growled menacingly, the effect ruined by the utter want in his tone, in the way he was holding Danny so close. "You can't do this. You can't, I'm leaving." His eyes flickering open to see Danny.

"I'm being the one that's unfair?." Danny snapped back angrily, he crashed their mouth together again. A hand pushing the material of his jeans up his thighs. Too close to where he desperately wanted Danny. He lost all his breath.

Danny carried on talking, lips grazing under his ear, before kissing his jaw line. He loved Danny's voice, loved what he used it to say. How his hands drew the picture, like he couldn't express it enough. "New Jersey hasn't been my home for a while now, McGarrett. I don't know when you'll be allowed to come back, but I will fucking be here, do you understand me. Me and Grace will be here."

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny's shoulders. He was smiling and he couldn't help it.


End file.
